


社長與他的秘書情人

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Office AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>題目很狗血【揍】。<br/>內容估計也很狗血。<br/>我就是想達到這個效果＝____________________,＝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	社長與他的秘書情人

１.

社長與他的秘書情人。  
我的社長情人與我。  
我的社長情人。  
他的秘書情人。

堂本光一的內心像個瘋子一樣不停地循環重複著這樣的語句。  
可是他的臉孔卻仍舊保持著從９點上班開始就一成不變的撲克臉。  
假如撲克臉也有段數之分的話，那他一定是黑帶高手的行列。

１０點半，西裝革履的社長準時出現在辦公室前。

他，堂本光一。  
一天的戰鬥也終於拉開了帷幕。

「社長早〜。」「社長早〜。」  
「大家早。」  
秘書科設在社長辦公室外，只要社長一進門秘書們就會花枝招展地漾起甜甜一笑。  
給我們英俊迷人風度不凡（自稱）的社長先生打招呼。  
然後，「社長早。」就是這張眼鏡會反光的撲克臉。

「早。」  
可惡可惡可惡那高度差絶對是因為他今天的皮鞋跟又加高了一點點！  
待社長坐穩，熱騰騰的牛奶就會泛著它誘人的香氣和嫩白的質感—————和麵包一起被放置在社長的大桌上。  
據秘書堂本光一先生聲稱，沒來得及早飯的社長先生應該喝口牛奶吃點澱粉質將更有助于上午的腦袋運作。  
可是，他貌似忽略了很重要的一點。

社長先生討厭喝牛奶。  
所以他才會為那幾釐米的身高差又一次詛咒秘書先生的鞋跟（沒有誤）。

就是這個鞋跟，還有....還有這杯牛奶！  
讓他在還沒反應過來面前這個秘書是如此人面獸心的時候已經被人家獸性掉了！←什麼因果關係

社長擰緊了眉頭瞪圓了雙眼４５°角仰視対方企圖用眼神燒出兩個洞。  
可是被瞄準攻擊的対象毫無反應。  
果然是因為眼睛太大導致攻擊力不夠集中麼....。

「剛....」又怎樣惹到他了嗎。  
「不許叫我名字！」生氣生氣。  
「附近沒人....」委屈委屈。  
「你是社長我是社長？」揚起媚笑挑眉。  
「....堂本社長，今天請您一定把牛奶喝了。」  
「現在我以社長的身份命令你，」站起身把牛奶拿到対方面前，「堂本秘書，把這個喝了。」  
看著社長大人遞過來的仍舊飄逸香氣的液體，堂本秘書皺起眉用一種看見茄子了的目光注視它。  
「就算你把它當成情人一樣熱切注視，它也不會因為太萌太扭曲就変成橙汁的。」  
「原來你被我熱切注視的時候會很萌很扭曲的嗎。」  
「少廢話給我喝掉它。」  
不給対方有轉移話題的空隙，剛把牛奶再往光一面前送。  
「不，如果是你的牛奶我倒更願意....」沒説完的話被硬塞進嘴裏的麵包打斷了。

２.

處理光桌面上原來連綿起伏的文件堆已經是下午３點。  
対上午１０點半的時候連早飯都沒吃就鬥嘴的社長和秘書先生們來説，午飯也有點太晚了。  
有些事情就是相承疊加的，比如工作狂這種屬性，並不像狂犬症那樣潛伏一陣然後嗅到肉香就狠狠發作。  
啃過麵包像吃了鎮定劑的秘書先生立刻就命人端來了社長先生喜歡的和式早飯。  
社長先生三扒兩撥吃光之後便立刻帶著秘書先生雙雙投入到（愛河？）工作狀態中。  
秘書擅長簡短交待任何事情的經過然後以最快速度找到社長想要的文件。  
社長則善於左耳聽電話左腦分析面前文件的架構然後再用左腳抵住秘書想要靠近的....嗯，股間。  
沒辦法，在一個被害者（自稱）眼中加害者的任何動作都能構成生命猥褻威脅。

在你剛好看完這段的時間，剛已經在光一毛手毛腳的幫助下整理好了外套。  
「接下來是與ＸＸ商社的會面，之前我們跟対方的佐藤先生提到關於收併的事宜，対方也表示可行，但是具體條件還沒開始談。」  
一邊在車內給社長遞去準備好的簡単午飯，光一一邊補充著這次會面的幾個要點。  
「上次你提到的那個建議，我覚得不錯。」  
「哪個，在浴室裏用果凍Ｈ的事麼。」  
「以你現在的能力，我覺得有必要增加你每天負責的相應事務。」最好每天殘業太多沒法回家！  
「我的能力只要能滿足你就夠了，別的不奢求。」  
「你的工作是配合我滿足股東會的各位董事長，不是只滿足我這個社長。」剛鐵青了臉反駁。  
「晚上是跟米田共商會的飯局，対方的社長已經邀請再三，這次還是不去嗎。」  
「不去，我沒興致跟他們一起吃飯。」  
「那，今晚是義大利菜？」  
「....唔。」

內心悄悄比Ｙｅａｈ的秘書先生默默地掏出手機訂位。

晚上的「義大利菜」是光一相熟的朋友開的店家。  
侍應是留著西西里式長髮擁有地中海式身高的光一的好友長瀨。  
主廚是個喜歡把紫色用得滿身都是包括圍裙的墨鏡小哥Ｍａｂｏ。  
正在不停地跟剛搭話的自來熟是這家店的主人，有著一雙淡然無視俗世的小眼睛的阿撇。

「哦哦剛君很厲害嘛，再來再來。」小小的店家中間只有一張不大的木桌。  
圍在一起吃香喝辣的那群人裏面有個叫阿撇的傢伙正不懷好意地往剛的杯子滿上。  
旁邊早就脫掉外套的剛漲紅了臉興高采烈地跟隔壁的Ｍａｂｏ討論他最近挖掘的一款新的效果器。  
被迫擠在大個子長瀨和小眼睛阿撇之間的光一扯了扯拘謹的領帶，用玩味的眼光看著対面的煮章魚社長。  
説到興頭的社長不顧杯中是什麼就仰頭喝下去再繼續口水花紛飛，嗯這次的沒剛才那麼苦。  
光一搖搖頭，伸手阻止了阿撇打算繼續滿上的動作。  
「明天下午還要開會。」聞言阿撇點點頭，又立刻目露精光地靠近光一。  
「那就讓得力的秘書先生來代替社長的這杯吧。」説著便立刻用泡盛佔滿了光一的酒杯。  
清爽香甜的泡盛浸沒了舌根湧向咽喉，順著內壁滑動繼而散發出宜人的熏度。  
「阿撇家的泡盛果然是從沖繩拿回來的好物呀。」低調的秘書先生晃了晃清空的杯底漾出笑意。  
「也只有你家剛社長連啤酒和泡盛都分不清。」阿撇抱著自家的好酒抱怨。  
「他不懂喝酒也不能喝，你要找酒伴的話我可以奉陪。」  
「不了，」阿撇奸笑，「你這個無底洞也好不了多少。我倒進下水道它還會咚咚咚，你連酒嗝都不給個我。」

３.

「社長，社長。」輕拍雙頰，沒反應。  
「剛？」  
「唔....。」在副駕上轉個身，繼續香甜他的美夢。  
只是....把司機的手臂捲進懷裏是怎麼回事。  
社長的指示是今晚在停車場睡呢，還是想讓司機發揮他的想像力與獸性呢。  
「今晚，」湊近耳邊輕輕呼氣，「我們試試用咖喱吧....。」  
「你是変態嗎。」終於不裝睡的人摟緊了人家的手臂，稍稍掀開眼皮。  
「上去洗了澡再睡。」不容抗拒地宣佈，然後打開了副駕的鎖。  
「你停好車扶我上去。」更不容反駁地命令。  
「....你明天下午還要開會。」  
「不礙你那麼久的。」靠過去蹭蹭光一的皮膚，冰涼的觸感正好緩解自己的燥熱。  
「喝了酒不好好洗澡睡覺，明天起來喊頭痛我也不同情你。」無奈地嘆氣，伸手撥弄一頭亂毛。  
「什麼時候我喊痛了你會同情我....。」嘟嘴嘟嘴。  
「那種口不対心的欲拒還迎怎麼一樣。」笑摸笑摸。  
「你怎麼知道我不是真的不要了。」繼續嘟嘴。  
「我就是知道。」嘿嘿。  
「小學生！」  
「小學生哪像我這麼瞭解你的傲嬌。」

看著剛那泛著酒氣的雙唇殷紅地在眼前一張一合，光一覚得這後勁比阿撇家的泡盛要?害多了。  
「你明天可別後悔啊。」  
「大不了我再請一個秘書分擔好了。」  
「那我是不是応該更努力讓你用不來第二個社長秘書呢。」  
「撒呐....。」

＜完＞


End file.
